Cupid in 3 Shades of Blue
by PrincessJupiter722
Summary: When the fushigiboshian Prince and Princesses get invited to a festival on a foreign planet Shade runs into the worst problem you could give him. Love. When a handsome and persistent Prince peruses Fine, the only person that can love him is the Queen of love, Rein. As she helps, Old feelings resurface, tears are shed, trust is broken, and the best of friendships may be broken 4ever
1. Chapter 1

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA, WAKE UP ALREADY! PROPER PRINCESSES DON'T SLEEP IN PAST 10 AM!" Camelot screamed at the sleeping princesses.

As usual no response.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA!"

Queen Elsa heard all the commotion and came to perform a miracle only she could, wake up the futagohime.

"Fine, the chef baked some tasty crescent rolls for breakfast, Rein, A bouquet of flowers came in from the Jewelry Kingdom" She said in her calm and graceful voice.

"OHIYO MINNA!" They cried running out of bed.

"As expected of Elsa-sama" Camelot said with a smile.

Fine and Rein where 14 years old and on summer vacation from school. They both got dressed in matching mini dresses (only in their respective colors), with mini heeled boots with one flower on them. Fine was wearing her usual fedora and Rein wore her Blue barre (french hat).

"I'm so happy Bright-sama sent me flowers!" Rein exclaimed brushing her hair.

"I'm so happy Chef Mimet remembered how much I loved her crescent rolls!"

"Fine, hasn't Shade sent you any flowers or cute gifts?" Rein asked.

At the mention of his name Fine's faces turned into a light pink. "No not yet… he hasn't even said if he likes me back or not…"

Rein noticed the hint sadness in her voice "Don't worry Fine, I'm sure he really likes you, he's just too nervous to say anything"

'Shade doesn't get nervous about anything though…' she thought as they exited their grand Royal bathroom.

At breakfast both twins were super extra happy, only over two different things. Fine was devouring all crescent rolls with various flavors of jellies. Rein was too overjoyed about the beautiful flower arrangement that Bright sent her to eat anything.

"Fine, Rein…" Truth began, there was big news but they were too engrossed in their morning promises. "I guess you two are too excited for me to tell you about a festival invitation from another planet"

"HONTO?!"

"Yes the Prince of the Idol planet invited you, and every other prince and princess of the fushigi boshi, to the annual festival. It's a festival to celebrate all the talented people there"

"It's a 3 day festival so you all have to pack enough clothes" Elsa finished her husband's sentence.

The twins stood there in awe over the sparkling invitation.

breakfast Camelot and Lulu came into their room, their goal was to make sure those two didn't represent the Sunny Kingdom negatively.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, you're representing our kingdom on another planet, PLEASE USE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED IN THE ROYAL WONDER ACADEMY!"

"Don't worry; we're not as unprincesslike as we were!" Rein reassured

"That's right, we've matured soo much!"

Camelot took their word for it, and left the room peacefully, but of course this crazy Educational Supervisor won't give up that easily. "Lulu be prepared to depart to the Idol Planet" she whispered in her apprentice's ear.

Over in the Moon Kingdom:

Shades POV:

"Shade, how about you use this as an opportunity." Mother said

"Opportunity?"

"To ask out Princess Fine" she said with a wink.

That made me turn into a bright red. I didn't even want to talk about this stuff with my friends let alone my mother.

"Mother, I don't think I could do that"

"Why? I can tell you like her a lot, and plus, I think she'd be a perfect fit for the future Moon Kingdom Queen"

"Mother! I know your trying to help, demo, I'd like to do this on my own" I said trying to stop her from getting to the subject of marriage.

I'm 16, and at the marital age, but I've turned down every suitor my mother sent, so I guess she's trying to hurry and get me married soon. I have no idea why, it's not like she's dying anytime soon, there's plenty of time.

"Hai, Hai, I'm sure when the time is right you'll know when to ask her"

"Oka-sama, Oniisama can't ask Princess Fine out. He has issues talking to girls that he likes, he's too closed off and can't see to find his way out of his shell yet" 3-year-old Milky said.

"Milky, where did you learn such a line?" Mother asked.

"Oniisama's diary of course" she beamed.

Mother broke into giggles unable to stifle her laughter. Sadly Milky learned to read when she learned how to talk and now she'll read anything that resembles a book and tell the whole Kingdom about it. She's embarrassed me more than once with her new found "super power" as she calls it.

"Shade-sama, Milky-sama, its time for your departure" one of our servants said

Saved


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at a nearby mirror and he Fine's POV:

"AHHHH WE'RE LATE!" Rein and I cried running towards the departing train. As usual Rein was lagging behind a bit, she wasn't as athletic as I was

At the last minute we jumped onto the train falling flat on our faces.

"We made it…"

The train was all gold and sparkly thanks too Queen Camellia-sama's (Jewelry Kingdom's Queen) absolute need to have the Prince and Princesses riding in the most elegant train.

Rein immediately took a seat right next to Bright "Arigato for the pretty flowers Bright-sama~3"

"No problem Rein, I'm glad you liked them!"

Aluer and Milky took up the two seats next to Shade, so I ending up sitting right behind him. As usual me and PyuPyu were devouring even more snacks on the way.

"I heard that the Prince was going to perform a kawii love song at the end of the festival!" Mirilo exclaimed.

"Ah that would be so romantic if I could meet a handsome prince there!" Lione said.

"Fine, it's obvious you'll be dancing with Shade-sama during that song" Sophie beamed.

My face felt hot with embarrassment. "W-well I doubt sure he would want to…" I said, forgetting he was right behind me.

I'm sure he's still in love with Rein even though she's with Bright. Before tears could come to my eyes Milky joined the conversation, "Its obvious Oniisama wants to! I've heard him talk in his sleep about you he's always sayin-"

"Milky, remember what we talked about?" Shade cut his baby sister off.

"Oh I remember gomen Oniisama!"

We all laughed at the toddler's cuteness.

The rest of the train ride was full of laughter games and a whole bunch of snacks~3

"Minna-sama, please strap your seat belts, we will be landing to the Idol Planet shortly"

When the train landed, we were greeted by an extremely handsome prince and a really pretty Princess. The prince was dressed in red, blue, and yellow Prince Attire with a blue cape. He had dark red hair, and sea blue eyes. The princess had similar colors, only her dress design was much like Cinderella's. Her hair was long curly and blonde, with a sparkling headband separating her bangs from her hair. "Welcome to the Idol Planet! I'm Prince Hirizu, and this is my little sister Princess Bellezza."

Then we all said our greetings:

"From the Jewelry Kingdom, I'm Prince Bright and this is my sister Princess Altezza"

"From the Windmill Kingdom, I'm Prince Aluer and this is my sister Princess Sophie"

"From the Seed Kingdom, I'm Prince Solo and these are my 11 sisters Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner."

"From the Water drop Kingdom, I'm Princess Mirilo and this is Prince Narilo"

"From the Flame Kingdom, I'm Prince Tio and this is Princess Lione"

"From the Moon Kingdom, I'm Prince Shade, and the is Princess Milky"

Then came our turn:

"From the Sunny Kingdom, Futagohime, Princess Fine! I'm Princess Rein! Arigato for the invite, we hope to have a wonderful time!"

It was a very Princesslike greeting, until we saw Bellezza's beautiful curly hair

"PRINCESS BELEZZA YOUR HAIR IS SO CURLY AND PRETTY!" Rein exclaimed. "Yeah its long and curly, reminds me of curly fries" I continued. Eventually we surrounded Bellezza playing in her lushes' hair.

"STOP IT! Such unprincesslike behavior!" Bellezza cried/scolded

"They were on called the most unprincesslike like princess since the beginning of the fushigi boshi for a while-depumo" Poomo said

"POOMO!"

Everyone laughed. Then Hirizu informed everyone it was time to head to the castle.

Bellezza ran up to Shade and looped her arm into his "Shade-sama, will you escort me to the castle" She said with adoring eyes.

Shade had a mildly irritated twitch to his face, but to avoid being rude to a Princess in her own kingdom he politely accepted.

Looking at theme together made my chest hurt a little. Why am I feeling this way? It got worse as I saw Bellezza gracefully laughing with Shade.

Suddenly I felt an arm loop around mine, looking up I saw it was the Idol Planet's prince. "Princess Fine we should hurry."

"Hai"

Hirizu was really funny, plus he took me to the kitchen to get a whole bunch of tasty snacks! SO DELICIOUS!

-)-

Shade's POV:

"Here we are at the Castle Bellezza, now if you excuse me I must get find my sister" I said desperately trying to release myself from her grip. I could feel her rings making an imprint on my arm.

"Demo, Shade-sama, I wanna show you around the castle!"

"Maybe later" Without hurting her, I got away and speed walk as fast as possible. "Finally, what an annoying Princess"

As I was walking I passed Fine and Hirizu walking arm and arm laughing. "Ahahaha, Fine you're an extremely funny Princess, your boyfriend must be very lucky to have you"

"I don't have one, and I don't think I will get one…"

I'm not sure what came over me, but I quickly hid to spy on them. Why was she arm and arm with him like that?! The more I spied the weirder my heart felt "what's with this weird feeling?" I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry Princess Fine, a beautiful and cheerful person like you will find someone"

HE'S FLIRTING WITH HER! That weird feeling made my heart beat faster. As I tried and leaned in closer I knocked over a nearby vase. "Dammit" I cursed.

"Shade? What are you doing? Are you ok?"

Caught.

"N-nothing just trying to find my room" I lied lamely.

"Well Prince Shade, I'll show you. Princess Fine, can you make it back to your room?"

"Hai, arigato Prince Hirizu"

When I made it to my room I realized I was sharing it with Bright.

"Shade, are you ok? You look frazzled"

was right. My hair was in disarray and my palms were sweaty and gross.

"You caught Fine walking with Hirizu didn't you?"

Bingo.

"Y-yeah"

"You jealous aren't you?"

"W-well, I was um…"

"Shade"

"Ok I was so what it's not like I can stop her from liking Hirizu! Of course she's going to go for him!" I snapped.

There was a silence filled the room, that was until Bright broke it

"Shade, if you don't say anything how do you expect Fine to stay single forever when someone like Hirizu flirts with her?"

The truth freakin hurts, but he was right. But there was a problem; I could never find the right words to say to Fine no matter how many perfect opportunities I get.

"Bright, this has to be the weirdest question I can ask you but…"

He backed up a little as if I was gonna ask him to go out with me or something

"Will you help me, I have no idea how to ask out Fine, and if I don't do anything soon, I might lose her to a celebrity Prince."

Looking relieved he nodded in agreement. "And I think I know the perfect person to help you with your romance problems"


	3. Chapter 3

Rein's POV:

I was already in my Princess dress when Fine got to our room. She was blushing uncontrollably, which only meant one thing…

"FINE, SHADE FINALLY ASKED YOU OUT DIDN'T HE YOUR BLUSHING!"

She look startled and confused. Perhaps I was wrong about it…

"No, I was just walking with Hirizu-sama, nothing much."

Hirizu-sama? This isn't good, Hirizu seems like that handsome Prince that can get any princess even Fine! I can see it now, Shade is ruling the Moon Kingdom alone, and dies all alone. Then Milky will have to get Married early so the Moon Kingdom dosent fall to RUIN! And Fine will never have time to visit being on the Idol Planet! She'll be busy and forget all about me and all her friends! Not only that I'll never see my twin again!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINE NEVER LEAVE!" I cried holding on to her arm.

"Rein-sama, why are you acting so crazy-depumo" Poomo asked with a sweat drop on his head.

I realized I was in daydream land again. "Ahaha, gomen gomen!"

"Anyway Fine you should change into your Princess dress the welcome party is gonna start soon"

She nodded and went into her changing room.

Suddenly I heard knocking on the door "Rein may I come in?"

"Hai Bright-sama!~3"

"I have to ask a favor of you, it's too help out a close friend with his romantic issues."

"Of course! Leave it to Rein! The Queen of love!" I said dramatically but gracefully. "Who am I helping?"

Bright-sama led me to the person, he told me to close my eyes. "ok open them!"

"EHHHHHHHH SHADE IS THE ONE IM HELPING?!"

Shades POV:

When Bright said he knew the perfect person to help me I didn't expect my former crush!

"Shade, you better be in love with the right person or im not helping" Rein said with crossed arms.

That was unexpected, especially from Rein. "Well, shes very close to you, and she shares the same birthday as you"

"Same birthday" She thought aloud "YOUR'RE IN LOVE WITH SOPHIE?!" She came running to attack me but Bright held her back.

Sophie?! She's pretty but a little too slow on the uptake for me. I had no idea they shared birthdays though.

"N-no I'm talking about Fine!"

She stopped moving. "Ohhh Ahaha gomen, Well then you have yourself a deal. By the end of these 3 days Fine will be your Princess!"

"And if we're lucky she might even be your future queen as well" she said narrowing her eyes playfully elbowing me.

"R-Rein..."

"Ahaha just joking" I could tell her fingers were crossed behind her back. "First step, ask her to dance before she reaches the food table!"

Suddenly the door opened. Altezza and Aluer stood in the doorway "Oniisama you all are late for the party she said" We all gave a quick nod and headed out.

Following Hiziru's instructions, I found myself at the ginormous party hall. "Minna I hope you all enjoy the Welcoming party, the first part of our annual talent festival! As usual we'll have a competition. Today's award will be giving to the Best Dancing couple!" The King said.

"Fine!" Rein called out to her sister, who successfully made it to the food table.

"Hi Rein! Hontoni Hizuri-sama's so nice, he told the cook to make all my favorite foods!" She said starry eyed.

There goes that weird pain again, which Bright has called it "Jealousy"

"Ask her to dance!" Bright and Rein said pushing me towards her.

It never was this hard before, but Fine seemed well, prettier, and her praising Hizuri made it even harder.

"Fine, would you da-" I was cut off by Hiziru's arrogant self.

"Princess Fine, will you do me the honor and dance with me?"

"Well…"

"Sa, it'll be fun!" he said pulling her towards the dance floor.

Dammit, I lost my chance, again -_-'

Hiruzi's POV:

I won't let such an indecent prince dance with Princess Fine. I'm gonna show off all my dancing skills

Fine's POV: I wonder what Shade was going to ask me… But that thought slipped my head while we were dancing.

First it was normal, then it went into a mixture of Salsa, ballet, and ballroom dancing, it was sooo much fun! I wish I could've eaten more chocolate mini cakes before that.

Shades POV:

Dammit. I've never seen Fine light up so much while she was dancing.

"Who's that girl dancing with Prince Hizuri?" a voice asked

"She's a Sunny Kingdom Princess" another one answered

"Well they make an extremely cute couple, I hope she considers going out with Hizuri-sama!"

I felt A tug on my pants; I looked down to see a familiar pink haired girl. "Oniisama! What are you doing! You're letting your precious Fine fall into the hands of another!"

"Where did you learn such a line?"

"You talk really loud in your sleep" she giggled.

Embarrassment. I heard Bright and Rein snickering behind me.

"Prince Bright, will you dance with me?" a familiar voice asked. It was Bellezza.

"Well, I was just about to dance with Princess Rein, gomen" he said pulling her to the dance floor.

"Then you'll dance with me" She said pulling me to the dance floor.

She's persistent. Annoyingly persistent. Luckily the song was more than half way over when we danced.

The whole party went like this Hizuri and Fine were talking a laughing, along with the other princes and princesses of the fushigi boshi. Well this was a fail.

"Don't worry Shade, we'll do better tomorrow" Rein said supportively taking my hand. It didn't make my heart skip a beat like it used to though.

"Hopefully"

"The award to the Best Dancing Couple, Prince Hizuri-sama and Princess Fine-sama!" a voice announced.

Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN! Chances are slim now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fine's POV:

After the party was over we all went back to our rooms, I was tired, and full. I'm not sure why Shade didn't talk to me for the whole time; he was awful close to Rein though. I knew it, he still did love her.

I noticed Rein reading the 10 steps to Getting the girl of your dreams book. I was pretty sure Rein liked guys, Bright-sama to be exact. "Rein why are you reading that?"

"Wha? Ohhh that's why this book sounded weird! Thanks Fine!" she said looking at the cover. I wanted to question her but I was too tired to do it.

The next morning we woke up to Camelot's new way of getting us up, trumpet. "FINE-SAMA REIN-SAMA IT'S NOT PROPER TO OVERSLEP ON ANOTHER PLANET, WAKKE UP!"

"Oh, Rein-sama is already up… FINE-SAMA WAKE UP!"

"Rein's awake?" I asked groggily

"Yes now hurry, wake up! You've slept in till one pm! The festival starts in an hour!"

I quickly ran out of bed, I needed to see if Rein was with who I think she was with. As I ran out the door realized I was right, she was talking with Shade in the other hallway. I couldn't believe Rein, no not Rein, Shade, he loved me :'(. I guess not.

Rein's POV:

"Got is Shade? Remember the fruit flowers and the kawii card message?" I said

He nodded then got to work. I will not let his unromaticness get in the way of the Queen of love's winning streak!

After an hour he came back with a red box full of flowers made of fruit. "The card Shade the CARD!" I snapped.

He quickly ran back into the ballroom where he left it.

Shade's POV: Card, where's the card. I saw Hizuri about to throw it away. "Wait, Hizuri! I need that!" He quickly turned around and said "Oh gomen Shade, I thought it was a left over card from last week's valentines party."

"Arigato"

Bright's POV:

As I walked to the party I saw Shade and Rein hand in hand. A hint of jealously came over me. I know how Shade used to like Rein just like he knows how I used to like Fine. But I think their spending a little bit too much time together if I do say so myself. Hopefully he won't regain those feelings for her again…

Shade's POV:

While I was running to the festival with Rein hand in hand I felt my cheeks get a little hot. I thought I was over her but I think those feelings might be coming back.

NO I can't, I can't do this to Fine I love her way too much, plus Bright might slice my face with his retractable sword. Not good at all.

This festival was outdoors, it was like a carnival. There were stands, carnival rides, and Fine's favorite carnival snack cotton candy.

"Now Find Fine before Hizuri-sama, make sure to get her on the fairs wheel at sunset. Good luck" she said with a wink.

She winked at me….

Anyway while I was searching I saw everyone seemed to be finding love, even wacky little Tio found someone.

As expected I found Fine with an ice-cream cone double her height. She looked so cute when she fantasized about food.

"Oi Fine!" I called out.

"Shade! I haven't talked you much since we got here, I've only been seeing you with Bright and Rein…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

"I thought you were too busy with Hirizu to talk, so I left you alone…"

"Oh,Well at least now we can hang out a bit right?"

I nodded with a smile

"We can try and win the next Competition! Best Carnival Gamer! With our skills there's no way we can lose" she continued with a wink.

Finishing her ice-cream first, (of course) she took my hand and we went from booth to both winning every single game. Her athletic skills made it impossible for me to win her something she really wanted. But either way it was fun.

Sunset came before I knew it, Farris wheel was my next destination. "Ne, Fine you wanna go on the fairs wheel, we can get an amazing view of the sunset."

"Demo, I'm afraid of heights…"

Why didn't Rein inform me of this -_-'

"Don't worry I'll be there with you" I replied smiling.

The only issue was her giant pink Panda, it took up the two seats we needed, so I just left it with Solo.

I wanted to grab her hand while we walked, but I just couldn't.

"AHHHHH SOO HIGH UP!" She cried.

"The key is to only look up"

"I'm still scared though"

Awkwardly, I put my arm around her and said, "Don't worry, I got ya"

She looked up and smiled at me, then rested her head on my chest. Main goal now, control heart rate.

Fine's POV:

I've never been so peaceful up so high. Leaning on Shade was the best part of this whole trip. If only he didn't want Rein, we could be like this forever. Thinking of that made me blush, I mean blush.

"Fine… I have something to tell you…" Shade said.

I lifted my head to see if he was gonna ask what I think he was gonna ask me. My heart was fluttering, and my stomach was doing cartwheels (now i wish i didn't eat all the ice cream) I couldn't believe it Shade was finally gonna ask me out.

He handed me a cute little card that read:

"I never had the guts to say this two you, You're an amazing person, beautiful, and a good friend to all. But i want to ask you to be more than friends Please be mine Princess Rein."

PRINCESS REIN?!


	5. Chapter 5

Shades POV:

"Princess Rein?! Really Shade?!" she said chocking through tears. "That's fine if you don't like me but you didn't have to tease me like that!"

A wave of confusion washed over me. "The card was addressed to you Fine" I took the card and read it. I swear I had addressed it to Fine.

"Fine I-I don't know what happened, I swore I put your name"

"Shut up! Just stop lying! I know you love Rein, just admit and stop messing with my head!" After that the ride ended and she ran away crying.

"Prince Shade, it seems you have no luck with Fine" a familiar cocky voice said.

"Hirizu!"

I turned around and saw him holding the original card I wrote. He switched them, he sabotaged me!

"You switched my cards" I yelled

"So what, no one will believe you, especially Fine. What are you gonna do beat me up? My loyal subjects will certainly defend me. Face it shade you lost :)"

He was right, he deceived Me and Fine so perfectly, to keep myself from cracking my whip at his neck I ran away. Only to bump into the fushigi boshian princesses

"You're so horrible Shade!" Lione cried.

"How could you do that to Fine?! Even if you didn't like her that was uncalled for! "Altezza continued.

"Oniisama, I thought you were nicer than that" Milky cried.

"You're evil!" Sophie and the seed princesses cried.

All of them heard and now hated me. There was no use trying to explain, even my sister thought that. I ran to my room, there was no way I'd cry in front of them. I felt weak for doing it, but I couldn't help it.

"Shade!" Bright called from behind me. He grabbed me by the collar and rammed me into the wall. Oww.

"Not only did you break Fine's heart, but you used her to get closer to Rein! You promised me you were over her! Why. why did you do it?!"

"Bright! You know what I wrote on that card! Calm yourself and let me explain. And PUT ME DOWN!"

Fine's POV:

I was running through the crowd trying to get away from people as fast as possiable. Shade loves Rein, I just have to accept it. He hates me so much that he'd play such a cruel joke on me!

As I ran I bumped into someone. It was Hizuri.

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Well I thought I should inform you, you and Shade won the Best Carnival Gamer title. You two should come and claim your reward"

"I don't wanna be anywhere near him, keep the reward, give it to someone else!"

After that I had to run away.

Bright's POV:

After Shade explained to me what happened with Hizuri I felt bad about almost giving him a cuncousion.

"Gomen…"

"Forget about it, I'm more so worried about Fine…"

"We'll think of something, the Queen of Love won't let you go home without Fine being yours" He winked.

"I just wish everyone else would believe me."

"I'll go talk to them, Milky and Altezza should understand the most"

With that he walked out of the room, soon after in came Rein.

"Shade, I know what you wrote on that card, I know you love Fine. Hizuri is evil to take advantage of your carelessness like that"

Carelessness, thanks for the motivation Rein.

She came close to me and took my hand and said "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you two together no matter what"

She's so caring, and sweet, I'm glad to have been so close to someone like her.

As soon as she exited the room to find Fine in came Bellezza.

"Prince Shade, I've wanted to get alone with you" she said shutting the door behind her.

I felt like she wanted to do more than just talk with me.

"Princess Bellezza, I'm a little busy, perhaps we can talk later"

"Prince Shade, there's no time for later" She walked up to me grabbed my colar, and pressed her ruby lipstick covered lips onto mine.

I struggled to pull away; she was extremely strong for a girl.

"Shade, I brought Fine so now you can-" Rein cut herself off.

"Shade-sama, why would you kiss me like that?! I'm only a pure and innocent Princess who wanted to use her first kiss on a handsome Prince! Now you ruined it!' She cried, acting like she was the victim.

"Shade…" That's all Fine could get out, before she ran away crying.

"SHADE WHAT THE HELL?!" Rein cried.

"Ahaha, now that pesky Fine hates you, my job here is done" Bellezza laughed evilly, "Demo, Shade-sama, if you'd like another kiss" She said batting her eyelashes.

I was working on rubbing the lipstick off of me to pay attention to her. Really, what a troublesome and annoying Princess.

"GET OUT!" Rein yelled dragging her by her curly hair.

When she was gone Rein said "Well that was a major setback, demo, don't worry like I promised, Fine will be yours by the end of these three days" she came and supportively grabbed my hand.

Her face was oddly close to mine, and for some reason it made my heart beat a little faster. I swore I was over Rein, but something made me want to kiss her at that very moment, so, I did.

At first she tried pulling away, then, she eventually subsided.

"Shade, Altezza and Milky are still pretty hea-"

Bright cut himself off when he saw us. Quickly we pulled away. Dammit, why was I so stupid!

"Shade! What the hell?! I freakin trusted you! How do I know that little card wasn't real! You probably did! I actually believed you were sincere!" His eyes quivered with anger. He had every right to hate me; I hated myself for breaking our promise.

"Rein! Was all that 'Bright-sama!' Shit fake?! You betrayed your own sister, and me, forget it, and forget you! We're through!" He threw the little Pin Rein made him.

With that he stormed out the room slamming the door shut.

"BRIGHT-SAMA! PLEASE WAIT! BRIGHT-SAMA!" She cried.

I lost my best friend, and my chances with Fine, all over a kiss that meant nothing.

Bellezza's POV:

"Oniisama, i did as you asked, now I'm sure Fine will be in your reach now!"

"Arigato, Bellezza" He said with an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Fine's POV:

After an hour tears stopped forming, my eyes could meet the request any longer. I couldn't believe Shade… I never expected him to be so cruel. He was kissing that Bellezza! I wouldn't blame him; she was prettier, and much more graceful than I was. Not only that, he can't even stick to one girl, either, me, Rein, or Bellezza. Even if I didn't somehow get him as my boyfriend, he'd probably cheat on me anyway…

"Princess Fine, I'm so sorry, I heard what happened. Just so you know if that was me I'd never choose someone else over you. If you need to talk, you know where to find me"

Hirizu-sama's voice was sweet and caring. What he said made me feel a little bit better.

After he left, I heard some really strong language coming from Bright's voice.

"Bright, what's going on?"

"Fine, the only thing I can say is Shade and Rein seem to like each other more than you think" He said angrily then stormed off.

Rein and Shade… does that mean… They kissed…

Another round of tears came spilling out of my eyes. This had to be the worst trip in the world. I just wanna sit here and cry forever. My own sister betrayed me!

Hiruzi's POV:

Perfect! Fine now hates Shade even more! My plan is working better than I thought. I went back to my room to look over my journal one last time, to seal the deal and make sure everyone hates Shade, especially Fine.

I took a piece of paper out of my journal and walked out, not bothering to lock the door, everyone loves me too much, they wouldn't steal anything.

I went to Fine's room to slip the paper under the door; I heard arguing between the twins.

"Rein! How could you?! You out of all people!"

"Fine, I'm so sorry, I didn't even mean to it just happened please! You've got to understand I didn't mea-!"

"Forget it Rein! Never talk to me ever again! I hate you!"

So Rein kissed Shade, perfect! I knew Shade would be so stupid and do that! Now when I purpose to Fine she'll defiantly say yes! Slipping the letter under the door I tiptoed away to prepare for the last dance in the ballroom.

Fine's POV:

"I hate you Rein!" I said through tears. I didn't pay attention to how there were tears in her eyes too. And I didn't bother to take into account Bright probably dumped her.

But I did notice a letter was slipped under the door. I picked it up and read aloud.

"Dear Rein,

I'm so glad you decided to say yes to my request. To have a beautiful, and cheerful person like yourself to love. Please be my date to the last ball and together we'll win the title of Best Spotlight Couple, together"

-Love Shade 3"

"DAMMIT SHADE!" I cried.

After that I couldn't stand to be around Rein or anyone else, I went to go to talk to the one person who still cared about me. I couldn't cry anymore the only emotion I felt was pure anger. I couldn't trust any of my so called "sister" any longer, neither my former true love.

Normal POV:

Altezza walked into the room and smacked Rein right across the face, then did the same to Shade. The fushigiboshians hated Rein and Shade. All thanks to Hizuri, and partially Shade's stupidity. The last Ball was a mandatory thing, no one knew why, but they had to.

Little did everyone know, they were all falling into Hiruzi's little plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Milky's POV:

I was so mad at Oniisama for being so mean To Lady Fine! I couldn't yell at him because he locked me out, so to calm myself, I went in search for a book to read.

Eventually I came across and unlocked room. There was a great big book on the desk! That could take me at least an hour to read!

Forgetting my entire proper princess lesson, I climbed up on the chair and clasped my two Chibi hands around the yellow book.

"Milky's Super Power Activate!" I said.

Then I started reading.

After the first few pages I learned some interesting things about that red headed meanie face prince. I have to tell Oniisama! And Minna!

I ran as fast as I could in my yellow dress towards Oniisama's locked room.

"Oniisama! Open the door hurry its an emergency Please!"

I knew the word emergency would get him out of his sulky sulk mode.

"What is it Milky?"

"My super power discovered more new things, important ones!"

"Milky I'll hear about it later, I'm not in the mood to"

"Oniisama! Stop being a stubborn bum cake and read it!"

He took the book and began reading the book with an annoyed look on his face. Then that look turned into a mixture of surprised and anger.

"Milky, thank you so much! Now I can at least prove my innocence to Bright, he might partially forgive me" He said looking down.

Then he hugged me and gave be a brotherly kiss on the forehead and ran down the hallway. Then I realized I forgot to warn him about something.

"ONIISAMA YOUR FLY IS DOWN!" I yelled.

Shade's POV:

Milky's last comment made me blush more than I wanted, but I quickly got over that. I was too mad at Hizuri for what he did! Though I hadn't forgiven myself for what I did, I was hoping to somewhat patch things up with Bright.

"Bright! Bright!" I yelled running down the hall. I saw he speed up his walking pace as he heard my voice.

Eventually I caught up to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Bright, I know you hate me, but I have some important stuff to tell you, read this"

"Shut up Shade, I don't care what the hell you have to say anymore"

"Bright! Stop being stubborn and read it!"

He flashed me a 'This better be good or I will slice your face' look and snatched the book away.

After a few minutes of reading his face softened up a bit

"I'm sorry for doubting you, but that still doesn't make up for the fact of you kissing Rein" He said not looking me in the eye.

"Bright, I know what I did was horribly wrong, there's no good excuse to explain why I did it. But I do want you to know I'm so sorry. If you don't want to ever talk to me again I understand, just please say you'll forgive me"

Silence…

"Shade, I thought we had a promise…"

Promise…

(Flash Back)

Shade and Bright were walking across the Hall of the Sunny Kingdom's Castle to the celebration of the revival of the Blessing of the Sun.

"Shade, before we mess up the friendship we just got, I need to tell you something, I think I might like Rein…"

Shades face was washed over with relief

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I think I might like Fine"

"What a relief, I thought we may have to sword fight again" Bright laughed "Let's promise this, we both are over who we once loved, and will never love them again" He said putting his hand out.

"Seems like a flowery way to put a promise, but sure" Shade chuckled, shaking his hand.

"I'd like to call it more straightforward"

(End of Flashback)

" I understand, trust that's broken can never be fixed again"

"No, trust that's broken takes an arm and a leg to fix" He said this time looking me in the eye.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Partially" He said, than did the thing I least expected. A punch right in the face. "Now I can forgive you"

"Dandy" I said flatly rubbing my cheek, "You should probably find Rein, it was my fault I leaned in and kissed her…"

That confession earned me another punch in the face. Hopefully he's over it now, one more punch and my jaw might break.

As soon as he went searching for Rein she came running up to him.

"Bright-sama!"

That was my cue to leave, besides I had to set things right with Fine, and I knew exactly how.

Bright's POV:

Those two punches I gave Shade, helped my anger subside, but I couldn't do the same to Rein, no matter how mad at her I was.

"Bright-sama, I really am truly sorry, I never even liked Shade, I have to no idea why I kissed him, I didn't even want to he just leaned in! I understand if you never wanna see me again in your entire life, but PLEEAASEEE! Forgive me I love you too much for you to stay mad at me! I can't stand knowing were together, if were not I'll be all sad and depressed, and I'll run the Sunny Kingdom all alone, and I'll die of broken heartedness, then the Sunny Kingdom will fall to ruins! Then the fushigi boshi will die and it'll be all my fault!"

She went into daydream mode during her apology, as expected of my Rein. I wanted to just forget everything and pull her in for a kiss, but I couldn't get that image of her and Shade kissing in our room. I couldn't get over the fact the of all people she choose my best friend to betray me with.

"Bright-sama…"

"Rein, I love you, and I do forgive you, but I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore…"

"Demo!"

"But because I love you too much, we can try and build that trust up again." I said looking her in her quivering sea green eyes.

Her from quickly turned into a half smile. To really make sure I forgave her, she pulled my face close to hers and, well I think you know what happened next.

"Rein, I'm not sure you're forgiven all the way" I said playfully. Then came another kiss. The heat of the kiss melted all the hate from my heart.

Then I remembered Hiruzi's journal (or Diary and Milky would say it) After she read it her facial expression showed her hatred for Hirizu.

"Now let's find Fine and Shade, the Queen of Love can't break her winning streak can she?" I said.

"First we have to get prepared for the party; the Queen of Love has a perfectly Romantic vision for Fine and Shade!"

Fine's POV:

After I stormed out of the room from Rein I went straight to Hiruzi's room. As usual he made me laugh, and my heart felt less depressed and betrayed when I talked with him.

"Fine, will you do me the Honor and being my date at the last, day of the festival? Together we can win the Best Spotlight Couple"

Couple…

For some reason that word made me uncomfortable. I always dreamed of Dancing with Shade at the last festival dance, and winning that title with him, but I guess dreams can be shattered.

"Of course" I said.

"Sa, Fine, you should go into the changing room and get into your Princess Dress, I have a special song for you at the end"

It felt weird changing in a guy's room, but I'm sure Hizuri isn't a perverted weirdo who'd spy on me.

"You look absolutely stunning; now let's hurry its starting."

Shade's POV:

I listened to every bit of their conversation, Dammit; they must consider themselves of couple! I guess I missed too many chances and screwed up too many times…

As the door opened I nonchalantly moved into a position that didn't imply I was spying on them.

"Fine, I-"

"Shade, I don't ever want to talk to you again, got that, so just leave me alone!" she snapped. There was pure hatred for me in her eyes.

I couldn't continue after that, And then she walked off Hand in hand with Hizuri. Her words stabbed me right in the chest.

"Shade, what are you doing?! You have to get ready soon! THE QUEEN OF LOVE HAS A PLAN!" A familiar voice said behind me.

"Bright… Rein…"

"Shade, there's no time for apologies, were all sorry, NOW GET READY!"

Rein's Queen of Love mode was extremely bossy. I just hope she had plan.

At the moment, i was doubting her power, Fine hated me too much for her to even think about going out with me...

Sowwie if you thought the apologies were corny, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. But thank you all for the compliments, depending on how far i get the next chapter may be the last one. Keep readin luv ya!

Shade: What's with that corny promise you made me make?!"

Jupiter: It went along with the story. I know you'd never be able to openly tell your feelings like that.

Shade: What's that supposed to mean -_-'

Jupiter: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D

Shade: Hey quit ignoring me!


	8. Chapter 8

Shade's POV:

At the ballroom The other Princes and Princesses still needed to hear an apology out of me and Rein. Everyone eventually forgave us, except for Altezza.

"You expect me to forgive you too for hurting Fine AND Oniisama, ha, don't make me laugh!" she said arms crossed like a stubborn 4-year-old.

"Altezza, if I was able to get over it you should too" Bright said.

It took a while, but she finally exploded and said "OK,OK, But if you two EVER hurt Oniisama again, I'll do more to you then give you a petty smack!"

That smack was nowhere near petty, for a girl, she's powerful.

Everyone seemed to forgive us, expect for the person that mattered the Most.

"Now entering the Party, Our Prince Hizuri-sama, and his beautiful date from the Sunny Kingdom, Princess Fine!" The announcer said.

Beautiful _DATE_?!

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Date?!"

A weird pain stung my heart again; it felt worse than Altezza's slap. Not only was she not with me, she was with a horrible lying and cheating Prince!

"Shade, calm down the Queen of Love will win! This will be her best comeback yet!" Rein exclaimed. Then ran over to her Twin. No one knew what she said, or what happened, but all we know is somehow those two became best friends yet again.

I'm sure it won't be as easy for me to patch things up with her

Rein's POV:

At first Fine refused to even talk to me. She really did have true hate for me. But being her twin, I knew exactly what to say.

"Rein, I forgive you, we can't be called the fugato hime if were never together anymore!" She beamed.

"Yay!"

Together we did the "Yay yay we're friends again" dance. Then we got down to business.

"Fine! You have to understand something; Shade loves you and wants to be with you! So forgive him and dance with him at the last romantic song!"

"Rein, I can't, it's obvious he loves you, the amount of time her spent with you, the card, and the letter, I've given up." She said gloomily. "Besides, he kissed Bellezza right in front of me; he's proven perfectly how much he loves me"

NOOOOO FINE YOU CANT THE QUEEN OF LOVE MUST WIN! Oh, and I have to help out Shade, that's important too.

"Fine, please just listen to me, Milky found this book and-"

"Princess Fine, the food is finally ready, all your favorites are there" Hizuri said.

"Yaaaay!" Fine exclaimed, completely forgetting about our conversation and running to the food table.

Using Fine's weakness to pull her away from me, evil, yet smart. "Hizuri, I won't let you get away with what you did, the truth will come out!" I spat at him.

"Oh Princess Rein, such a silly little princess. It's obvious I already have gotten away with it." Then he turned into an evil grin and put his hand on my chin and pulled me close to his face. "Too bad you were a Beautiful Princess, but you're too smart to be fooled like your sister"

He proceeded to put his hand around my waist, but Luckily Bright-sama came to save me. As expected from my Bright-sama~3!

I told Bright-sama exactly what he said to me, and then we came up with the perfect plan to expose him as the dastardly Prince he is.

"Sa, Minna, the Last winners will be earning the title of Best Spotlight Couple! Make sure to get a beautiful dance partner Princes! Best of luck to you all" The King announced.

Bellezza came running up to Shade. "Shade-sama! I'd be over joyed if you were too dancing with me!"

"Bellezza, can't you see he doesn't like you, leave him be already!" Altezza snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, fake jewels!"

"Fake jewels?! Why you little!" That sent Altezza into killer mode, NEVER insult her jewels. That can get you mutilated.

Aluer and Bright-sama had to keep her from ripping Bellezza's hair out.

"Minna-sama, the first song will be performed by the group called the Peach Hips, preforming their hit song Moon Revenge." The king announced.

watch?v=9WYDhk6u9pg&list=PLsVWaFNLxt4j4Qg0LJvOx2n_WOxiVLKHe (Link if you wanna listen to the song I'm talking about, it's in Japanese though)

Seeing Hirizu dance with Fine only fueled my anger and determination.

"SHADE! GET YOUR BUT OUT THERE AND GET FINE NOW!" I ordered Shade.

Shade's POV:

The Queen of Love's bossiness was getting a tad bit out of hand, but that's probably just how she works. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to get Fine away from Hirizu, exposing his journal in front of the crow would make me look like the bad guy. It's only cute when Milky dose it.

Milky! Of course!

"Milky, you know I think these people may want to see your new super power" I said.

"Hontoni?!" She exclaimed through a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, the journal you brought me would be the perfect way."

"Hai, leave it to me Oniisama!"

She took her last few bits of Chocolate cake and climbed her way up the stage.

"SHADE!" Rein yelled.

"Calm down, I thought of a little idea of my own"

She narrowed her eyes at me and said "It better work"

Fine's POV:

I couldn't help but forgive Rein; I loved my sister too much to stay mad at her. But, Shade was a different story. He's done way too much for me to even speak to him.

So I decided to forget it all and enjoy the party with Hizuri. He really was an amazing dancer! Now if only I could get away for a while and snag some cake…

Eventually Moon Revenge ended, and another song started to play, it only had instruments no words.

"Minna! Milky has something important to share with you all!" Milky's voice said through the speakers. Interrupting the song.

"Milky?"

"Minna! I found a really interesting book about the Prince, written by the Prince, sees it!?" She held up a brown journal with the Idol Planets emblem in the center.

"That little brat" Hizuri said angrily.

"Hirizu, don't worry, Milky will only embarrass you a little, your subjects love you too much to laugh for too long" I said.

He ignored my encouragement and ran straight to the stage.

"Stay away from my sister" A familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Shade blocking the steps up to the stage.

"Out of my way!"

"I said, stay away from my sister"

Then Hizuri took Shade by the collar and threw him on the ground. I wanted to run and help him, but I'm still to mad at him. But that didn't mean I couldn't run and help Milky.

"Listen! It says: Steps to making Princess Fine yours. Day one, Make sure to keep her away from Shade a dance with her, and show her that you're better than shade. Day two, Since Shade wants to ask fine out at the carnival, switch the cards before he notices, complete Sabbotangey" That last word was supposed to say Sabotage, I guess.

I couldn't believe this was in Hiziru's Journal! That's exactly what happened too! That means Shade didn't want Rein. At first anyway.

"You little brat give that back!" I yelled chasing Milky around the stage.

"Ahhhhh stop it you Meanie bum bum!"

As soon as I reached the stage I grabbed Hiziru's arm and said "Hirizu! Why are you chasing her?! And what does this all mean. You're journal, it said exactly what happened!"

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Then he did the thing I least expected threw me off the stage. I couldn't believe it! Hizuri actually tried to hurt me! He's not the Prince I thought he was!

"Hirizu-sama! I can't believe he would do such a thing!" a voice cried

"Honto! I'd never think he'd do that to a princess!" another one said.

Luckily I was caught by someone, looking up I saw the person I didn't want to be anywhere near.

"You ok?"

"I'd be ok if you put me down!" I snapped.

He quickly, but carful propped me down on my feet.

"Fine!" Rein called, running towards us.

"While Fine is crying slip the letter in Shade's handwriting talking about how Rein is now his and how much he loves her! Then pretend to actually care" Milky read while running. Knocking over microphones, speakers, and people.

"I've been holding this thing back for 3 days" Shade yelled pulling out his trusty whip. With his perfect aim, he wrapped it around Hiziru's legs tripping him.

"Hizuri-sama!"

"Milky! Hurry!"

"Hai, Oniisama!" "After Fine truly hates Shade steal her away and use the last ball to ask her out thus stealing her away from everyone! Side note: You can only try this with Princess Fine because she's too stupid to realize when she's being tricked."

Then the crowd went silent. Hizuri… how could you! The one person I thought actually cared about me! Why?! My emotions hurt from being played with all this trip, I didn't know what to do. I dropped to my knees and just sat there.

"Getting Susan kicked out of the castle steps: First, mess up every job she did perfectly. Father would be too stupid to think it was her fault." Milky began another chapter in his book of Maniacal plans.

"Shut up you!" He said. Somehow he sucsessfully made it out of Shade's whip and scoped Milky up by the neck.

"MILKY!" Shade cried running up to save his sister.

"So you send you're sister to do your dirty work huh?" He yelled like a crazy person "An insolent Prince like you doesn't deserve Fine! My plan would've worked! She would've been mine if it weren't for you and your meadling sister!" (This line sound fimilar?)

In the process I noticed Milky dropped the book, which was picked up by the King. "HIZIRU! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, THIS BOOK IS FILLED WITH EVERY MISFOURTUNE THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASTLE! ALL CAUSED BY YOU!"

"Father! Can't you see!? My plans made the Place better, a stupid King like yourself wouldn't understand!"

"STUPID KING?!"

This dude was crazy.

"Now that you all know I guess I have to get rid of this little girl that started it all" He said proceeding to throw Milky of the stage head first. Then he released her grip on her ankles and she flew head first to the open, hardwood floor. Six feet off the ground.

"MILKY!" 

Nope not the last chapter, almost there though keep readin! Last one will be posted tomorrow. Hopefully Milky wont be too injured... AHH FLARG GAVE SUMTHIN AWAY! BYE NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Fine's POV:

"I, Tio, Will successfully save Princess Milky!" an over excited Tio exclaimed. This time it wasn't a total fail, he tripped on himself, and slid on his face, right when Milky landed on his head.

"Tio! You saved her!" Tio's new girlfriend from the Passion Planet exclaimed running to help him up.

Shade ran to pick up his little sister "Milky are you ok?"

"Of course Oniisama!"

The King ordered the guards to arrest the once loved Prince, and that caused more commotion.

After everything settled down, the King said: "Minna-sama, I'm so sorry for the turn of events, but I assure you Prince Hizuri won't be causing any more trouble to anyone. Let's not let this disrupt the party though, tradition is tradition"

What a strange planet, still able to party after the Prince was arrested; I guess it's expected from the idol planet.

Shade's POV:

What a strange planet, still able to party after the Prince was arrested; I guess it's expected from the Idol Planet

But that didn't matter right now; The Queen of Love took this as an opportunity and pushed me right to Fine.

Even though all this happened I could tell she was frazzled and a tad bit emotionally unstable. I wasn't going to let one more opportunity pass by, I took Fine's waist, pulled her in and did something I should've done a long time ago. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't struggle of punch me in the gut like I had expected. It was perfect.

The whole crowd gasped. I'm guessing not even Rein expected that to happen.

When we pulled apart for some reason Fine was crying.

"Fine, what's wrong?!"

"Shade… I'm just so frustrated and confused! I know all what happened was fake; but you and Rein kissing was real. You leaned in and kissed her… I don't even know if I still can trust you… I want to, but I can't"

Silence.

'Shade, if you don't say anything you'll regret this for the rest of your life' I told myself

"Fine, words can't express how sorry I am, I know I hurt you and I was so damn stupid for doing it. It was all over a kiss that meant nothing. Please Fine, I want to start over, please say you forgive me. Because I-"

"Dammit Shade SAY IT!" Rein cried, partially ruining the moment. -_-'

"Because I love you Fine!"

I waited desperately for her response. I screwed up, and I wasn't expecting her to actually forgive me or love me back.

Then she started crying again, "Shade, I-I love you too. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that! Ya took long enough" she said with a half-smile.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Partially"

I guess she realized the bruise on the side of my cheek, so she flicked me hard right in that spot, agitating the pain.

"Now I forgive you, I love you too Shade"

My heart overflowed with Joy, I've never felt so happy in my life. 3 years of wishing for this moment to be able to happen and it did! I couldn't believe it was all over, all the untold feelings.

Suddenly the whole ballroom echoed with clapping.

"I'm so happy for you two" Lione exclaimed.

"Honto, it took you guys long enough!" Altezza said.

"Oniisama's wish finally came true!"

Everyone congratulated us. It had to be the best moment of my life.

"It'd obvious what couple deserves this award" The king said holding a giant trophy for us. "Prince Shade and Princess Fine, you two have won the Best Spotlight Couple"

Another round of applause filled the Ballroom.

"Shade, this is the best moment of my life, we're finally together" Fine beamed.

"Same here"

"Since the Prince isn't here to perform the last song, I've decided to let someone else sing a very popular song. Minna-sama, grab a special partner for this last song."

watch?v=UeVogYWORrU (Link for the song that was played)

Fine's POV:

The last song was truly romantic. I've never been happier dancing. Everyone had a partner, even Tio, no offense but I never expected that.

It really was a happy ending.

After the ball was over it was time for us to go back home, boy did I have a story for Oka-sama and Oto-sama!

"Arigato Rein" Shade said. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he thanking Rein for... -_-'

"No problem, thanks to you, the Queen of Love made her best and most extreme comeback! If I could get the unromantic Shade together with his true love, I CAN GET ANYONE TOGETHER!" Rein exclaimed dramatically.

Unromantic Shade, Queen of Love, Did I miss something?!

"Demo it wasn't just Rein that took a lot of courage to kiss Fine in front of everyone, I never thought you'd have the guts to do that." Bright winked.

Both of us blushed a deep red with that comment.

Normal POV"

"Lulu, I think we got too distracted with all the Idols, we haven't seen the fugato Hime since we arrived" Camelot said

"I think everything went ok Camelot-sama!"

"I guess Fine-sama looks extra happy" She said looking at the happy talking and laughing together.

Fine's POV:

"So that's all that happened Oto-sama, Oka-sama" Rein and I said, finishing up our story.

"Well, I'm sorry you went through all that, especially you Fine, but I'm happy that you a Prince Shade are together" Oka-sama said.

"Well, I'm going to have to have a long talk with Prince Shade" Oto-sama said with crossed arms

We all laughed at his remark.

10 years later:

"FINE-SAMA HURRY UP YOUR'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING-DEPUMO!" Poomo yelled at the 24-year-old soon to be Queen.

"Just 5 more minutes of sleep Poomo" She said turning over getting a face full of droll.

Her already married twin sister Rein came in and yanked she sheets right off of her.

"AHH, Rein what's going on?!"

"Fine, your wedding is in an hour, hurry up and get ready!" The new Sunny Kingdom Queen said with a sweat drop on her head.

"EHHHH WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!"

"I'm worried for the well-being of the Moon Kingdom, a Queen who can't even get up on time for her own ready-depumo"

Fine didn't here Poomo's snide remark, she was too busy running around her room getting ready.

After an hour, she was finally ready, at the time when she was supposed to be in the Moon Kingdom's Wedding hall.

At the Moon Kingdom:

"Hontoni, she's the only Bride I know who'd be late for her own wedding" Altezza said, impatiently standing in her Sky blue bridesmaid dress.

"As expected from our Fine" Lione beamed, standing in the same attire.

"So true" Mirilo said.

"I just hope we won't be waiting for too long" The impatient groom said from the other side.

"Look it's Fine and Rein's Balloon!" Aluer pointed out.

As usual, the Balloon was on a crash course with the ground.

"Looks like the Bride finally arrived" Truth said.

A few Minutes later, Rein ran to her Bridesmaid spot next to Mirilo and waited for the Bride in her sky-blue dress.

The Hall was decorated with Pink and Blue flowers, and there was a giant Ice sculpture made that was a mixture of the Moon and Sunny Kingdom's emblem. Moon Malia-sama was alive and healthy, just too old to continue her Queen duties. Fine's mother died 4 years ago, but she still had her father to walk her down the aisle. Speaking of which, the doors opened, and the music started. And surprisingly it was Noche on the violin. Ironic right?

The doors opened, and showed the beautiful Bride. She matured, physically and mentally (despite her lack of time management skills). She had a strapless pure white dress; her veil was kept on her head with a small array of pink tulips on her head. Which was topped off with her new Queen of the Moon's crown (nowhere near the size of Moon Malia-sama's, just a crown with a medium sized crescent Moon on it).

First teenage milky, the flower girl, paved the yellow carpet with flowers, then it was Fine's turn to walk with her father.

She walked to the beat of the music all the way up until she was a half a foot away from her groom. Then the ceremony started.

"We are gathered her today for the joining of two Kingdom's in holy matrimony.

"First your wedding vows"

"Fine, I couldn't have even imagined myself like this when I was younger, I never expected a beautiful and amazing person would ever love me. Especially after every trial we went through. Even now you still make me blush when I think about you, and you make my heart pound when I'm around you. Anytime I look at you I know there's a God, he took time create such an amazing and caring person for me to love."

Fine could barely get out her vows, she was choking on tears of joy, "Shade, I've always thought an unprincess like princess like myself would be forever alone; I always thought someone like you would want a more graceful princess. I love you so much, ever since I first met you; I often went to bed dreaming about this day. You make me blush the color of my hair when you put your arm around me, when were together it seems like all the problems of the world are just gone. I never wanna go a day without being with you"

Everyone was at tears with these super sweet vows.

"This may be the dumbest question I can ask but,Do you Prince Shade; take Princess Fine as you're wife and your Queen. To have and to hold, through sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do" He said with a beaming smile.

"Do you Princess Fine; take Prince Shade as you're husband and your King. To have and to hold, through sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"

"You betcha!" She answered, her eyes filling with tears of Joy.

"If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold you peace"

_"I OBJECT!" Noche cried, in a blink of an eye he snatched Fine away and ran to him balloon and together they departed to the Orchestra Planet. _

_"Fine we'll be together forever! You as my Queen!" Noche exclaimed._

_ "FIIIINEEE!" Shade cried._

_ "NO THIS CANT BE THE QUEEN OF LOVE MUST WIN! Oh and FIIIINE!" Rein cried_

_ Everyone was speechless at the turn of events. Shade was too heartbroken to even move. _

(Just kidding! This is Noche's imagination!)

Real Life:

No one dared to object to such a strong bond of love.

"Then I pronounce you King and Queen, Husband and Wife, Shade, Kiss your Bride" The minister said.

I think we all know what happened after that. The after party was expected. The newlyweds danced the night away, and the New Moon Kingdom Queen devoured everything at the party.

"Finally together forever" Fine said dancing with her husband.

"Yup, together forever" He repeated with a huge smile.

THE END!

** Hope You guys enjoyed it! This was my first actualy complete fanfic, Thanks for all the love! I have no idea when I'll start a new one though... Anyway Bye Bye!**

**Shade: *Blushing uncontollably***

**Jupiter: What's going on?**

**Shade: All those lines you made me say**

**Jupiter: Get over it, you and Fine are married that's all that matters, now when should be a expecting a little Prince/Princess?**

**Shade: *Blushes such a deep shade of red***

**Jupiter: Hehehe I love messin' with shade :)**


End file.
